An Inoxicating Word
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Tomoe has Night Terrors of his Past; nothing can take them away, Until A certain word drifts through his mind. Will this one word, Or person? Comfort him when his heart is shaking slightly in his chest; With, not only Fear, But the Fever of Loves Affection?


_**A One-Shot for you awesome people! I'm actualy working on three! So.. Enjoy! This one is something I thought would be cute; Prepare yourselves for Nanami and Tomoe Fluffiness! I thought it would be cute, do I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

He was cold, Then he was hot and thrashing for what seemed like forever. The blankets around him seemed to be choking him and taking away his free range of motion. He couldn't move and all he saw was...

_Blood, and Fallen gods._

The fox bolted up; breathing heavily as if someone had actually succeeded in trying to choke the life out of him. His heart was pounding quickly as sweat dripped off onto his neck. It made him shiver as he realized where he was.

He was at home in the shrine; In his bed, down stairs.

He looked around at his surroundings and shuttered lightly. All around him and his large futon was a few dressers, and a changing screen. The walls were dull due to the lack of light, and it was cold. So cold.

This was the Fifth time this week, The fifth time he had Night terrors.

It wasn't like him to threat over things like this but in his heart it was as if it was distant memory coming back to taunt him and make him scream in fear.

A fear that no one was allowed to see, Why? Because that's how the fox displayed himself. No one knew about this, The only ones that did was the shrine spirits; and they only knew because they had to wake the fox up once.

Tomoe shuttered and heaved himself to his feet, shivering as his skin padded on the cold oak wood floor. His tail fell gracefully behind him and he respectfully readjusted his loose robes. They had become loose from his dream and it reminded him of how Nanami would thrash around herself.

They had just come back from Izumo...

Tomoe ran a hand through his messy but seductive white hair. His eyes gleamed in an un-known emotion as he glanced around his room.

He didn't understand...

Mikage gave him a night-mare spell, A spell that eased him of these horrible dreams. These dreams of a woman with no eyes and a bloody blindfold. A fallen god with hair of ebony and smile that could send you to your grave.

_'Remember, Remember, Remember'_

Tomoe ground his teeth and looked around his room. Everything was hued in a dark blue or green, No light was visible and Tomoe had to feel his way around. Was he found the stairs to the rooms upstairs; he slipped his feet on them and lightly walked up stairs.

He kept his footing light with a feline agile skill. His eyes darted around darkened corners, trying to figure out if anyone was awake.

After sliding a few doors open he figured there wasn't away and kept making his way to the porch outside. He quietly opened the door and peered out over the shrine's court yard, letting the moon shine brightly onto his white hair; making it gleam in wonder.

Seeing on one there the fox grunted and lowered himself to a sitting position on the porch. He looked up at the full moon and sighed, This was the first time he didn't drink sake; but he knew that didn't bring his horrors to surface.

He honestly didn't know what was wrong with him. Lately he would thrash around all night with no help. All he saw was blood and all he heard was screaming. Screaming from his past victims and all the things he wished he could forget about completely.

He whimpered as the cool night wind flooded through his hair; calming him down only enough with him to take long strides and to breath calmly again.

He never acted like this before. It wasn't him and yet.. He didn't care.

The Night-Terrors were all to real for him.

Tomoe moaned and let his head thud against the porches main post; letting his ears lower in annoyance. He was tired but for the first time in a long time he regretting even closing his eyes. He didn't want to wake up screaming yet again..

That's when soft pads entered his rang of hearing and his body all but froze where it was.

"Tomoe?"

The fox sucked in his breath and dared not to look at the doorway. He knew that voice..

He loved that voice; he craved that voice.. He wanted that voice to mingle with his in soft whimpers; but of course, He would never admit it. He would be far to embarrassed to admit something so personal...

Something so personal to..

_To her._

The footsteps grew louder until Tomoe felt the porch creek beside him and a warmth join him in his outside santuary.

Tomoe glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw who was with him. Sitting with him and staring at him with a curious but steadfast gaze.

The fox choked on his own thoughts and looked away rather quickly.

"Can't sleep?" The girl muttered slightly.

The fox shifted and looked at her, This girl.. Who's name was so rich that it rolled off his tongue in puddles of joy and seduction.

_Her name was Nanami.._

"Why are you out?" Tomoe muttered, Decided to avoid her previous question.

The girl looked at him and paused, her eyes flashed with a_ 'I know your lying look'_ and Tomoe couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably in his seat,

"The shrine spirits told me you often wake up in the middle of the night, looking for peace and quiet."

Tomoe moaned and mentally told himself to kill them later on.

"I heard you walk by my room, Your footsteps are easy to define." Nanami muttered slightly, " The spirits also told me you have Nightmares.."

Tomoe felt his body froze, Yep. They were dead. Never again would he entrust them with a secret. Never again would he let them see his vulnerability. The vulnerability that he hid so well.

"It does not matter." Tomoe spat out in a mix of embarrassment and irritation. His tail was limp and he stifled a yawn; he would sleep, but every time he closed his violet eyes he saw the woman with blood and that one word that was repeated..

_'Remember.'_

"It has to matter if your awake and staring out at the moon, Its cold out here Tomoe. Even a yoaki could freeze."

The fox rolled his eyes and growled, " I am fine. As I have already said numerous times, Go to bed yourself. Do you not have school tomorrow?"

Nanami glared at him slightly but them smiled. She knew this play all to well, To annoy her just for him to get his way, " Nope, I'm skipping."

Tomoe suddenly jerked his head towards her, His white bangs bouncing against his distorted face, " Pardon? Nanami finally wants to skip school?" His voice turned sarcastic, " How astounding."

Nanami sighed and looked at him. The fox didnt like her unsteady gaze, the gaze that bored right through him and into a near bye tree. He shuttered and looked at her slightly confused.

Her brown, doe like eyes stared back at him and the fox fought the urge to stare back.

Then he let a certain emotion slip out that he wasn't too proud of, And it was happening a lot lately. Ever sense Izumi in fact..

_His face burned as his skin colored pink._

He cursed lightly and looked away, his heart pounding trecherously in his chest. If anything could be worse than a night terror than it had to be this. Her warmth seemed to seeth into his body and he gurgled out a wince.

To think that a mere human was making him this uncomfortable astounded him to a new level.

"Your tired." Nanami quickly said, Catching Tomoe off guard. The fox blinked in confusion until Nanami grabbed his shoulder and brought his head to her lap. Tomoe plopped over by the force of her tug and he whimpered out in shock.

His tail found its way between his legs and he looked like a teenager gone into shell shock. His face couldn't get any redder as Nanami's fingers massaged his ears.

"Go to sleep.." She muttered slightly and Tomoe moaned.

He was tired and her carress was more than he could ask for. She looked down at the near dozing fox and smiled lightly at him.

She leaned down while she thought Tomoe was almost close to the edge of sleeping, Then she pressed a light kiss against his rich lips.

He sighed lightly, Enjoying the taste and lingering in the thought of her kissing him with such passion. She prepared to pull away and as she did so, the mositure of their lips only caused them to pull apart slowly. Tomoe whimpered as he felt the back on his neck burn with the heat of a thousand fox-fires. The girl was shocked that he was still awake and a lite blush formed on her face.

It was only his move to make as he put a both hands over his head and on both sides of the girls face. Nanami blinked as Tomoe brought her head back down and he muttered her name lightly , over and over again. Her name was toxic to his health but he didn't care..

Her name was like cattnip to a feline, A Man to his booze and Woman, A flower to its water and its grower. He loved her name and it almost tasted as sweet as her mouth.

He watched her bloom slowly,Unraveling her petals and showing the world she was not afraid to be a goddess. He admired her secretly, even though he yelled and told her she was thoughtless and careless.

He just loved that about her..

They mouths met soflty and Tomoe couldn't help but moan against her mouth, Her name slipped out from between his lips again and The girl herself licked the inside of his mouth passionalty.

He groaned and kissed her with equal passion, enjoying the way his heart went up and then down with hearty beats.

He had never felt this before..

_Never.._

They pulled apart gasped for air before they kissed again, This time the kiss was more rapid and violent. The fox teens tongue explored her mouth as a blush formed. When they pulled away it was like the world lost its light.

Their homonious breaths panted back and forth as they tried to recover from their kissing charade. They looked at each other, never really getting the concept of their actions. Tomoe was too intoxicated by the one word he would and could mutter for hours. He would do so, without shame. Even if Mizuki saw it as a vulgar thing or the gods scoffed at him, There was nothing that could get him from saying such a seductive but almost holy thing. Nothing..

* * *

Tomoe didn't know when he fell alseep, But he did sigh in contentment that his night was Night Terror free; because all he could think of was the kiss they shared..

After that kiss they looked at each other, and a few mores kisses were pressed of each other's cheeks. Light ones, Friendly Ones, And then they both stared at the moon.

When Tomoe woke up he noticed he had fallen asleep on the porch, But instead on being cold, he was warm.

Tomoe looked down and stared at the girl that was hugging him possesively in her sleep. Her quick breaths poured out of her mouth signifying her slumber.

The fox chuckled as his cheeks heated. They had kissed and talked till they passed out from exhaustion, He wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled his face into the crook of her smooth neck.

He moaned at her scent and then shut his eyes,

He didn't have to deal with his dreams saying _' Remember, Remember, Remember,_' At the time...

All he heard was his own voice muttering the liquid wonder that could could get him intoxicated by just saying it..

His voice sounded as he muttered it softy while falling asleep again against the girl, letting her hair tickle his nose.

_'Nanami, Nanami, Nanami'_

* * *

_**End Of One-Shot!**_


End file.
